dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin Buu (Pure Evil)
After Majin Buu dispelled the evil from his body a tall, thin, gray emaciated form appeared. This Evil Buu represents the dark side of Fat Buu and has the bulk of the original Majin Buu's power, being that Majin Buu was originally created through pure evil. This also explains why his reaction to the shooting of Mr. Satan was so despicable, and even appalled the Fat Majin Buu. He is a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from apparel, (except for him having a dark blue cape where Fat Buu has a purple cape), including the color of his flesh (a drab grey), his incredibly thin body, and gravelly manner of speech. Overview Evil Buu immediately proceeds to mercilessly eliminate crazed gunman Van Zant in the mountains. He then battles against Majin Buu, with the evil incarnation quickly gaining the upper hand and consuming "Good Majin Buu" after reflecting an attack meant to turn him into chocolate. By consuming the Good Majin Buu, the Evil Buu transformed into an extremely powerful, Super Buu. Evil Buu appears as a playable character in the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi series, under the name "Majin Buu (Pure evil)." In these games, he can use the Kamehameha but doesn't know the Chocolate Beam. His stats are very similar to Fat Buu's. Special Abilities Because Evil Buu is directly split from Fat Buu it can be assumed he possesses the same techniques. The only technique unique to Evil Buu was an orange ball of energy similar to Fat Buu's Koukyuu Gata Kikou Ha. Evil Buu charged up the ball and then used it to kill Van Zant. The technique decimated the gunman and the entire mountain he was on at the time. Appearances in other media Video games Evil Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu, Frieza Buu, Cell Buu, Vegeta Buu, Tien/Yamcha Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. All forms are available except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Various forms of Buu act as bosses Saga arcs *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga Voice actors * Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson (Evil Buu and Super Buu), * Funimation Dub: Justin Cook (Evil Buu and Super Buu) * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia *Evil Buu's voice is high-pitched in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. This is fixed later on. *Evil Buu is the only Buu form to refer to himself with correct grammar(without the absorption of Piccolo). He says "I'm Majin Buu" instead of Me Majin Buu or simply Buu like all other forms. This could mean he is the most intelligent of the four main forms. External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Villains Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly